Yokai Kitsune of The West
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Banished for Harming Sasuke Uchiha Naruto left the elemental nation's and went West to forge his own village and live in peace as a Yokai but a certain 8 foot tall woman joins his travels, Yokai Naruto, Medium Harem, Strong Naruto, Konoha Bashing
1. chapter 1

**An: Another Naruto x Hachishaku-sama (Jyoka edition) minor Muramasa Demon Blade Crossover, yes guess you could say that i have been become a Hachishaku-sama addict can you blame me? I love her from the Hentai and Doujin that's besides the point, In this story Naruto is Banished for hurting Sasuke on the retrievial mission** **seeing** **that he was Banished Naruto had left the elemental nations and was never seen again or heard from. And he went west housing his own Village.. and is in a relationship with a certain 8 feet tall woman and another Yokai.**

 **So** **I'm linking Jyoka's Hachishaku Doujin and characters in this story.**

 **Yokai** **Fox Naruto,**

 **Medium Harem: Hachishaku-sama, Kankandara, Syren, Michiyo, Anko, Yugito, Hinata, Female Kyuubi, Kongiku and Yuzhru ( Cant spell her name right from Muramasa Demon blade,) Momohime.**

 **Should I do a bashing? maybe where's the fun in bashing characters.**

 **So** **.. this will be a test fic depending on what happens in this chapter if it gets anymore likes or reviews I'll do chapter two.**

Chapter One: Road to Yokai and West.

( Within the western Hills)

There on the grassy hills on this evening as the sun sets, a Young figure is sitting on a large sized mound staring at the sun that was setting.

The young figure was Naruto Uzumaki who so happens to be watching the sun set with a normal stare just wondering where will he go... since he was Banished from Konoha after harming Sasuke Uchiha his supposed best friend and team mate..

It's almost been a week since he has ventured alone and went west.

His dream of being Hokage robbed from him all because he did his job... life just wasn't fair He lost his dream of being Hokage.

No longer in the elemental nations he was in a much _bigger_ continent than the elemental nations, he crossed the great wall to the west that had been sealed off for decades since the dawn of the sage of the six paths.

He decided to go west in exile since there was no village he could go to, not to mention the akatsuki is after him and decided to come here of all places. It's not like no one wouldn't dare to follow him here.

With a sigh he got up from his position seeing that he needed to go and camp somewhere before it gets really dark.

His appearance had changed, he grew Fox ears out of his head, his whiskers became dark and feral, plus had fangs and claws of a fox even a bushy tail, his pupils were slitted like the kyuubi's.

After using up so much of the kyuubi's chakra after fighting the cursed sealed mode Sasuke, guess you could say Naruto had became a Fox Demon... his transformation happened on a full moon after he was Banished.

No longer wearing his Orange jumpsuit he replaced it with a kimono with Whirlpool like swirls on it, he brought the kimono from a merchant.

Turned away from the sunset and walked away into the forest before it gets dark.

Hopefully he would find a decent place to stay and live in peace, maybe make some new friends or Find possible lovers.. maybe he could build his own village.

(Hours later)

It was night out, Naruto sat in a cave with the fire lit roasting his fish that he caught from a river during his travel through the forest.

Sighing with annoyance as he put another piece of fish on a stick roasting it over the fire, going through his various equipment he took with him.

He had explosive tags, enough Kunai and Shuriken to use, plus a few storage scrolls, his money, from his toad wallet, and healing ointment that he received from Hinata who given it to him before he was Banished, and Map of the west that he brought from a merchant.

Now he thought of how was he going to earn more money? maybe he could work as a lone Ronin in service of money... maybe that could work.

On one hand he needed to figure out on how to talk to the Kyuubi since these two were going to have to work together and get along to survive in this new country they are in.. not sure what they will be up against in the west..

He was too tired and decided to sleep off and have a word with the Kyuubi tommorow so these two can corporate.

( Morning)

Naruto now wakes up as he stretched out his body gathering his things and decided to take off and go to his next destination.

leaving the forest he was heading into a field of Bamboo in order to reach to his destination.

Miles away to the left unbeknownst to Naruto that a 8 foot figure wearing a straw hat and white dress looking at him with creepy eyes and a wicked smile.

 **"Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

Naruto's fox ears twitched he could have sworn he heard something miles away turning to the left he hoped no one wasn't trying to follow him pulling out his Kunai just to stay on guard and prepared for anything, on the left he saw Nothing.

that's just it he saw _Nothing!_

Frowning in confusion he wondered what the hell that was that made that strange sound, putting away his Kunai he kept walking on going where ever he needed to go, maybe he could stop at a small village and eat some food.

"Just you wait fox, as soon as we get to a nearby village we will talk!" He said with a vow.

Within his mindscape The Kyuubi just snorted with annoyance at what her vessel planned should the two meet.

While he was walking away and leaving the Bamboo field the same 8 foot figure reappeared and was looking at Naruto with interest as it grinned and began following him.

 **"Po... Po... Po..."**

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well that's it sorry if the chapter is small I'll do some development in the next chapter.**

 **In the next chapter He meets Kyuubi and talks with her, And he will also meet a certain 8 foot tall woman. stay tuned for my new story called " Yokai Kitsune of The West"**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Here is chapter 2.** **I'm debating whether if I shouldn't include any Konoha females in the harem... and to those who don't know anything about the Hachishaku-sama Doujin created by Jyoka look up** **'Hachishaku Hachiwa Keraku Meguri Igyou Kaikitan' and read the whole Doujin you'll understand the references I'll use from the Doujin to this story. Anyway let's try to make this chapter interesting** **and I won't be showing any Konoha scenes anytime soon only focus on Naruto and his creation on making a Village and his relationship with certain women I've paired up with him for the harem. though i might consider Yugito and Fuu to join him but won't be doing their part until i get to the Konoha scenes.**

Chapter 2

( At a small village)

Naruto stopped by at a restaurant eating Miso Ramen while looking at his map for the west just wondering where will he go, he needed somewhere to live and find the perfect place to forge his own village since this is one of his goals for the west.

Taking a sip of his tea, before eating more of his ramen.

After he finished eating he paid the owner of the restaurant and walked off to continue his journey in finding the perfect place to build his village, while it slipped his mind he remembered that he needed to talk to Kyuubi he needed to be at a safe place to talk to her, it was time these two talk now so that they could work together to survive further in the future.

Sitting on a rock and crossing his legs he just hoped this would work and knew what he was doing... Him and Kyuubi needed each other, Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and relaxed entering his own mind scape.

 **( Naruto's Mindscape)**

 **Now brought into his mindscape he is laying in water and looked around his mindscape that was like a sewer with water everywhere turning to his right he saw the Kyuubi and the Cage that she was held in.**

 **Opening One eye, the Kyuubi noticed her vessel here and scoffed.**

 **"So my vessel has finally come to meet me... what do I owe the pleasure?" She said within her cage with Naruto Frowning as he walked up and stared intently at her with a serious expression.**

"Listen Fox... we need to talk" He said seriously seeing her brow raise behind her cage she had an idea on what the talk was about.

"You are aware of where we are right?" He asked seeing the fox silent.

 **"Of course I am aware" She said having seen the boy's memories and how he was Banished from his village for doing his own job in bringing back the Uchiha brat.**

 **"I never thought you would come west... kit... so pray tell me what's this talk about?" She asked**

He stood up straight and took a deep breath

"Since we're in the west and there's no doubt powerful or strong looking enemies that we're about to face soon... we need to work together to survive... i wish to make an alliance" He said seeing her red eye narrow at him.

 **"And just why did you have to come to the west of all places?" She said glaring at him.**

"Because... from what ero-sennin said the akatsuki are after us.. have you not forgotten that?" He said seeing her look away and shake her head behind her cage.

 **"Of course not... it seems you did the right thing in coming here... kit," Kyuubi spoke**

"So... care to explain how I became fox like?" He asked seeing her fanged grin.

 **"You used up too much of my chakra to fight that Uchiha brat, after being exposed to too much... my chakra fused with your genes and made you become a Fox Yokai like myself..." She replied seeing him frown then he spoke.**

"So at this point I'm no longer human anymore?" He asked seeing her nod.

 **"Yes your change and new life is permanent...** **you can never return human" Kyuubi stated seeing Naruto close his eyes in thought.**

It seemed fate chose this for him to be what the villagers called him.. a Demon, and now he has to accept his new life as a Yokai Fox.All his life many called him a Monster, a Demon... a Thing, and a freak...

Opening his eyes with determination it seemed he has to accept his new path fate has set him on to become a Fox Yokai.

"Very well... what are the perks and boon of Being a Kitsune?" He asked reluctantly seeing her have a serious look behind her cage.

 **"Well in about three more years for now... once you're 16 you are immortal, and that you have a greater lifespan, your senses has enchanced to a greater extent and you also been gifted great powers that could even rival a Dragon. You have the endurance, speed and strength and greater influence on the female gender.. " She explained as he sprouted a small blush on his face.**

"What do you mean by ' _greater_ _influence'_ on girls?" He asked hoping she wasn't implying on what he think she was implying.

 **"What I mean is that you will unknowingly send** **a hypnotic stare towards any female gender that will fall for your charm and become sexually attracted to you" She explained with a smirk on her face seeing his shocked reaction.**

Wide eyed at what Kyuubi said and that his blush reddened his whole face.

"..." He stood there silent letting the information sink in his mind at what she said.

 **"Oh it gets even better, should you wish to mate with your choice of Women they become _your_ mate to boot meaning that are bound to you for the rest of their lives and will become yokai's of your choice...** **" She said with him blushing harder looking away.**

"Anything else... what other perks do I get from being a Fox?" He asked.

 **"You have a high affinity of Fox Fire.. and your claws are sharp enough to cut through steel.. you can even produce Yokai energy which i can train you with,** **" She offered as he nodded at that.**

"So it's settled... we are an official alliance... in order to surv-" He spoke but interrupted when her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

 **"It seems we're not alone... you may want to return back because you got company..." She growled with him widened his eyes.**

( Back to reality)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at his supposed Enemy only to look up at the towering _woman_ before him.

"What the hell...?" He said shocked

 **"Po... Po... Po...Po..." The Woman chanted.** **... as she reached out to grab him with her claws.**

 _To be continued_

 **An: I'll update again later on or tomorrow... until next time**


End file.
